I And About You
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Aku memberikanmu, Dan kau harus membayar apa yang kau ambil. Dan ku pastikan… Bayaran yang kuterima akan lebih berharga dari apa yang kau ambil dariku. 'Xiumin' Because you are my reason sequel *Lumin/Xiuhan Couple*


_Ada yang kangen sama Fee_

_Kao ada tunjuk laptop_

_kalo gak ada aku pulang_

**I And About You**

'

'

'

Kau tau…

Aku tidak menyukai senyum palsumu itu

Ku akui kau manis

Kau tampan

Kau pintar

Kau berbakat

Dan aku tidak akan bisa menyaingimu tentang itu

'

'

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum ramah padamu

Seperti senyum yang biasanya ku berikan pada mereka

'

'

'

Aku tahu…

Tatapan matamu adalah tatapan penuh hasrat untuk mengalahkan dan

Objek tatapanmu adalah aku

'

'

'

Aku tak tahu kenapa…

Aku membiarkanmu, memberikan jalan untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu

Ku persilahkan kau mengambil semua yang ku punya saat ini

'

'

Dan kau harus ingat satu hal Luhan..

'

'

Aku bukan peri baik hati yang mengabulkan keinginan tampa balasan

Aku bukan Cinderella yang selalu pasrah dengan nasibnya

Aku juga bukan putri tidur yang menunggu keberuntungannya

'

'

Aku memberikanmu

'

'

Dan kau harus membayar apa yang kau ambil

Dan ku pastikan…

Bayaran yang kuterima akan lebih berharga dari apa yang kau ambil dariku

'

'

'

'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'

'

'

'

Aku tak tau senyum apa yang harus ku pasang diwajahku

Semua mata itu seperti memberi tatapan mencela padaku

Aku seperti menciut dibawah tatapan intimidasi itu

Tapi aku bisa apa ?

'

Aku tau posisiku, dan aku sadar akan peranku

Disini, diatas panggung ini aku hanya sebuah boneka antic, yang harus tersenyum manis, bernyanyi dan menari sesuai dengan perintah mereka untuk menghasilkan uang

'

'

'

Aku tahu akan peranku

Disini, didalam group bernama EXO-M aku hanyalah pelengkap

Pelengkap kekosongan posisi…

Penyempurna nada,

Dan penyelaras harmoni

'

'

Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan kembali ke Korea

Saat hampir semua penonton menganggapku tak ada

Tapi, aku harus bertahan

Karena disini ada seseorang yang harus ku topang

'

'

Terima kasih karena mau berada di sampingku

Walau aku tau senyum puas itu kau sembunyikan dibelakangku

'

'

Ku anggap genggaman tangan dan pelukan menenangkan ini sebagai bayaran pertama darimu

'

'

Dan ku harap kau masih punya banyak hal berharga

Karena aku pastikan kau akan membayar lebih dari apa yang kau ambil

'

'

'

'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'

'

'

'

Saat kami kembali menjadi EXO

Disitu ku putuskan untuk sedikit merubah diri

'

'

Ah…. Sepertinya kalimat di atas salah besar

'

'

Karena aku adalah sebuah boneka penghasil uang

Maka perintah mereka mutlak untukku

'

'

'

Mereka memberiku jadwal yang berbeda dari member lain

Mulai dari makanan, latihan vocal, olah raga, dan dance

Yang mengharuskanku bangun lebih awal dan tidur paling akhir

'

'

Malam itu

Saat hampir semua member sudah terlelap

Aku masih disini untuk mengasah kemampuan danceku

'

'

Aku berhenti bergerak saat pintu ruang dance terbuka

Dan kau berdiri disana dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

'

'

"Apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan ?"

Itu kalimat yang kau ucapkan padaku

'

'

'

Aku ingin sekali menjawab

Aku menunggu seseorang membayar apa yang sudah dia ambil dariku

Dan orang itu kau Luhan

'

'

'

Aku juga ingin menjawab

Aku ingin membuktikan diriku

Bahwa aku pantas berdiri sejajar dengan kalian di atas panggung

Aku tidak ingin selamanya menjadi pelengkap

Aku ingin menjadi salah satu bahan penting

'

'

'

Tapi…

Semua tidak bisa ku katakan

'

'

Jadi,…

Ku putuskan memberimu jawaban ini

'

'

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan ini ?

Aku mempunyai mimpi yang membuatku tetap hidup dan berusaha meraih apa yang kuimpikan itu.

Saat satu mimpi tercapai, maka akan datang mimpi lain yang akan menggantikan mimpi lamaku, karena itu aku memiliki alasan untuk bertahan

Kau tau Luhan, mimpiku tidak akan pernah habis karena aku mendapatkannya saat aku menutup mata, saat aku kehilangan mimpi karena lelapnya tidur aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi orang tuaku, adikku, sahabatku, temanku atau guruku, dengan begitu aku akan memiliki banyak alasan untuk bertahan."

Ku harap kau puas dengan jawaban yang ku berikan

'

'

'

'

###########

'

'

'

Seiring berjalan waktu

'

'

Sadar tidak sadar

Kau selalu berada di sekitarku

Menjagaku seperti kau menjaga kekasihmu

Memperhatikanku seperti aku adik kecilmu

'

'

Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus bereaksi

Saat kau berkata didepanmu

'

Menatap tepat dimataku

'

Dan memberiku senyuman manis

Dan aku yakin senyuman ini berbeda dengan senyuman manismu saat awal pertemuan kita

'

'

"Hari ini kau sadar akan sesuatu

Because You are My Reason

Alasanku untuk bertahan

Alasanku untuk bermimpi

Alasanku untuk tersenyum

Alasanku untuk bernyanyi

Alasanku untuk tetap hidup

'

Kim Min Seok kau adalah Mimpiku

Dan kau adalah milikku, hanya aku

Dan aku akan berbaik hati membagimu pada fans sebagai Xiumin"

'

'

'

Baiklah Luhan…

'

'

Kau membayarkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat berharga

'

'

Dan….

'

'

'Aku anggap

'

'

'

Hutangmu lunas

'

END-

'

'

'

Wooooaaaaa…

Ini sequel dari because you are my reason

'

Setelah terapi otakku sukses

Aku langsung dapat shock terapy

Dengan keluarnya Luhan dari EXO

Pengen nulis tapi mood langsung hilang saat buka laptop

Dalam otakku udah terprogram

Laptop=Xiuhan/Lumin

Dan itu membuatku frustasi

'

Anggap saja ini ff kenang-kenangan dari Fee buat reader yang sudah membaca ffnya Fee disini

sebelum Fee Hiatus


End file.
